The Resolution of Touch
by Donna8
Summary: Sequel to "Promise of Touch". This deals with how DG and Cain react after her seduction attempt.


**Disclaimer: I do not own TinMan. This is a sequel to "The Absense of Touch" and "The Promise of Touch". You don't have to read either one to understand this piece, but it helps to understand context. Let me know what you think.**

DG watched the darkness fade as morning came. She had spent the night with her mind spinning. She had actually seduced Wyatt Cain. Now she would be facing the consequences of that action. Today would determine the future of their relationship.

Doubt filled her mind as she contemplated her actions from last night. Had she pushed Cain too far last night? Would this ruin the tenuous relationship they shared, or would it allow them the opportunity to explore the strange attraction they shared for each other? It would all depend on how Wyatt treated her today. She thought about that…'Wyatt?' You really couldn't get up close and personal with a man and still call him by his last name. So the first change in the nature of their relationship had begun. He was now Wyatt, and so help her, he damn well better call her DG - that was unless he was saying 'Princess' as a form of endearment. That she would allow.

The sun's rays filtered through the curtains of her window. It was officially morning and she really couldn't hide out in her bedroom the rest of the day. DG really didn't want to go outside and see Wyatt. How do you face the man whom you seduced the night before? Good morning kiss? Cool nod of the head? Ignore the whole affair unless he says something? And why the hell didn't she think about the morning after before she started this whole thing?

A thump outside her door alerted her to the fact that Wyatt was awake. Time to face the music. DG checked her appearance in the floor mirror. 'Okay, let's do this.' She thought.

The sight greeting her made DG pause and shake her head. Standing in the kitchen was Wyatt Cain, but not a Wyatt Cain she had ever envisioned.

Gone were the layers of clothing and emotional armor. In their place stood a vulnerable, open Wyatt in his bare feet and a half-buttoned, untucked shirt. He turned around and eyed DG through sleepy, blue eyes.

"Morning, DG" he yawned. "Want a cup of coffee?"

DG eyed him, curiously. "Umm, sure. Do we have cream and sugar?"

"On the table."

Wyatt carried a steaming cup of coffee to the table before plopping into the remaining chair. DG was stupefied.

"Cain - I mean Wyatt - just plopped!" she thought. Her mind was in a swirl of confusion. She had not expected this when she had decided to seduce Wyatt. Her thoughts continued to race as she sipped her coffee and discretely watched him.

Wyatt smiled inwardly at DG's wide-eyed reaction to his relaxed state. It was obvious to him that she had been thrown for a loop. Seriously though, did she really expect him to be the same after last night's mind-blowing experience? Even though he had been married for years, DG's innocent seduction had 

been a new experience. With Adora he had been the instigator of their physical relationship, so to have DG take him in hand, so to speak, had been earth-shattering for the ex TinMan.

As he leaned back in the chair, DG's eyes were drawn to Wyatt's muscular chest. In her mind's eye she recalled tracing those muscles with her hands and lips. Her body heated up as she thought about the pleasure she had derived from Wyatt's body last night. Her hands gripped her coffee cup tighter to prevent them from re-enacting last night's motions.

"So," Wyatt said as he stretched his arms above his head, "What do you want to do today?"

DG swallowed to moisten her suddenly dry throat. "My god," she thought, "that man is a walking sex machine. No one should have abs like that, and why is he sitting there like a plate of chocolate just waiting to be devoured?"

Cain cleared his throat to rouse DG from her stupor.

Dark blue eyes darted to meet with amused, ice-blue ones. She blushed at getting caught ogling Wyatt.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I asked what you wanted to do today."

"Oh, umm…" DG stuttered. What should she say? Act like last night didn't happen? Ask to talk about it? What?

Taking the coward's way out, DG decided to ignore last night's activities until Wyatt brought them up.

"You mentioned last night," DG mentally cringed at bringing up last night, "a stream with fish. Why don't we go fishing?"

Cain was a little taken aback by DG's response. He had thought for sure that she would recommend they stay indoors and expand on last night's theme.

"Maybe she's had second thoughts," Cain's inner voice said. "I am an old washed-up TinMan. She could have any young man in the country that she wanted. She probably realized she could do a whole lot better than me."

DG watched as the glimmer of light in Wyatt's eyes died out. What had she said wrong?

"Sounds great. I'll find us some rods after I get dressed. Why don't you make us some sandwiches to take for lunch?" Cain hurried out the door.

DG wondered if possibly Wyatt was looking for a signal from her. But that was silly. She had all but had sex with him last night, and it was ALL her idea. So, technically the ball was in his court, so to speak. Of course, he was a man, and men were notorious for being stupid (at least that what Az said). Could it be that he was waiting for her to make another move?

DG rolled her eyes. Of course, that fit in perfectly with Wyatt. DG thought, "Don't actually come out and say what he wants, just act like it is a done deal." Now what to do? Walk in his bedroom and have it out? Or, play all coy and make him sweat for a bit?

"Door number two, it is." DG said out loud. "Okay, Wyatt. You are going to regret not speaking your mind this morning." With that, DG marched back to her room to prepare for operation Torture Wyatt. Sandwiches could wait until later.

Wyatt threw his boot at the bathroom door. He was angry at himself and at DG. He was mad at himself for allowing DG to get away last night. If only he had stopped her leaving they could be in bed right now, showing their love for one another. That is, if she loved him. He knew he loved her. In fact, he had known it for a while, but didn't allow the thoughts and feelings to actually manifest themselves. Wyatt was also mad at DG. Maybe she didn't love him like he loved her. Maybe this was all some sick Other Side joke – pity the poor old man who can't get any. Either way, Wyatt felt lost as to how to handle being around her the rest of their stay.

He couldn't put it off any longer; DG was probably waiting for him right now. Time to face the music. Wyatt walked into the kitchen to find it empty, except for a note on the table.

_Mr. Cain,_

_I went ahead to the stream. I have lunch and drinks. Don't forget the fishing poles._

_DG_

Wyatt swore softly. Damn it, why did she leave without protection? Did she forget that there was an assassin after her? This place wasn't secure enough for DG to go traipsing around without him. He hurriedly grabbed the fishing poles he had discovered last night, and hurried after his wayward princess.

DG unfolded the blanket and laid it on the grass near the stream. She then arranged herself on the blanket in a thoughtful repose. Her button-up-the-front pink gown cascaded across the blanket. Looking down, DG unbuttoned the first three buttons to hint at the cleavage exposed by her corset.

"I hope Wyatt appreciates this." She thought. "I hate wearing a corset more than anything, but nothing gives the girls a better lift."

She heard Wyatt stamping down the path. Lying back, DG relaxed, throwing one arm above her head to better display her attributes.

The trees parted to reveal a grassy, shaded area complete with picnic blanket and a young, nubile nymph. Cain stopped for a moment to take in the picture DG made laying there on the ground, her soft curves shown to perfection in her pink dress. Immediately Cain's eyes were drawn to the rising swell of her breasts peeking out from her bodice. He bit back a groan of desire.

DG stretched, cat-like, and opened her eyes to find Wyatt transfixed before her. She took in a deliberate, deep breath before smiling sleepily.

"Sorry. I was so relaxed I just feel asleep. Did you get the poles?" She asked.

Cain shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah. You need me to bait your hook?"

DG laughed. "No. I can do it. Which pole is mine?"

Cain handed her an old-fashioned fishing rod. DG smoothed her hands up and down the wooden shaft lovingly. Cain's pants tightened at the sight.

"Oh," she cooed stroking the pole. "This one is good and sturdy, and it's not too big. I can get my hands all the way around it, and hold on tight so the shaft can't escape."

Cain's eyes widened at her words, while his pants got even tighter. "I take it you approve." He choked out.

"Oh, yes! Too often men give me wimpy rods because they think I can't handle it. But obviously you know that I can handle something with a bit of stiffness to it. Now, I am going to see what I can catch."

DG smirked to herself as she made her way to the shore. Part one of her plan was going perfectly. Wyatt's reaction to her seductive pose and provocative conversation was evident by the hardness displayed within his pants. For a moment, DG closed her eyes as she remembered that hardness between her hands and the sounds that poured from Wyatt's mouth as she pleasured him. Hopefully, he would come to his senses and realize that they were made for each other, and then he would finally admit he needed her.

Wyatt wasn't sure if DG was being provocative or if her comments were innocent of any double-meaning. He was sure that he was slowly being driven insane. No woman had ever had him tied up in knots like DG. If she was playing with him, he was going to die of heart failure. He was beginning to need her like he needed air.

He watched her throw in a line and expertly reel it in. She hadn't lied. The woman knew how to fish, and was damn good at it. That was probably the most important thing he loved about DG. She didn't hide what she was feeling or thinking. She laid it straight out, and then dealt with the consequences with grace and dignity. Cain stopped for a moment and thought about what made DG special. She didn't play games to hurt people. She was straightforward and honest.

He thought about last night after she had given him the gift of release. She had said, "Just remember, I wanted this. I wanted you. I still want you. But you have to decide how much of me you want."

DG was waiting for him to make the next move. Wyatt groaned out loud at his stupidity. "No wonder she's acting all stand-offish. She probably thinks I am ignoring last night and don't care for her."

Well, it was time to fix that matter. Wyatt walked up behind DG as she fished in the stream. He placed his arms on her hips and dipped his head to nuzzle the fine hairs at the back of her neck.

DG froze at the feeling of Wyatt's hands on her hips. The fishing pole was quickly forgotten as his lips ghosted across the back of her neck.

Placing her hands on his hands, she whispered to him, "What are you doing?" A gasp escaped her as he bit down on the side of her neck. Chills ran down her back.

He tilted her head to the side and nibbled on her earlobe. "Coming to my senses."

She arched her neck to give him better access. "Senses?" Her voice hitched on the word.

"Yeah. Case you didn't know it, I'm a little bit slow when it comes to emotions."

His hands, and DG's, moved up from her hips to below her breasts. She bit her lip as Wyatt found a particularly pleasant spot to give his attention to.

"Well, as long as you finally get there. That is most important."

Wyatt chuckled at that statement. "Well, I think you will find that you'll enjoy just how slow I can be in getting what I want."

DG's knees buckled at the implication. Wyatt pressed her back into his body. He moved his hands to the buttons of her dress.

"You're looking a little flushed. Maybe we should cool you off?" He started undoing the buttons of her top, making sure to stroke the flesh as it was revealed.

DG trembled in his arms. "Yeah, it's a little hot."

Once the buttons were taken care of, Wyatt opened up the dress to expose DG's corset-enhanced curves to his appreciative gaze. The white smoothness of her breasts beckoned for Wyatt's hands to cup and fondle them. He spun DG around to face him, and kissed and nibbled his way down her throat to the alabaster globes that lay below.

DG shrugged her arms out of the sleeves and braced her hands against Wyatt's arms. Anticipation welled up within her. Her body ached to feel him against her. She longed to just throw of her clothes and feel Wyatt's body pressing against her own. She wanted him now. DG didn't want a slow rise of passion. She wanted to feel it thunder and race across her body.

Wyatt sensed the needs rising within the woman in his arms. While most people dreamed of a slow first coupling, this would not be possible for these two. Neither Wyatt nor DG wanted to prolong the torture. Moving suddenly, Wyatt scooped DG up in his arms and moved her to the blanket. He swiftly stripped the dress from her body, leaving her clad only in her corset and a pair of briefs. Her shoes were quickly kicked away.

DG returned the favor, leaving Wyatt standing nude before her. She gazed in rapt attention at the sight before her. Last night in his room, DG had not taken time to really look at Wyatt. He was gorgeous. His arms were muscular with soft blond hairs on his forearms. His chest was not overtly muscular and the sparse hair trailed down his stomach. His thighs were strong and lithe. In all, he was everything she had dreamed about. She placed one hand on his chest. His heart thundered beneath her palm.

DG looked Wyatt in the eye. "Are you sure you want me?" She asked.

Wyatt smiled slowly and seductively. "I'm sure. Are you sure this is what you want? I can't let you go once we've done this."

"I don't ever want you to let me go." DG then removed the corset and her tiny briefs. Wyatt's heated gaze replaced any lingering doubts she had about his desire for her. In one move, the two bodies came together. Twin groans of pleasure sounded in the forest as skin slid across skin.

Wyatt dipped down to press his lips against DG's. Her tongue beckoned his inside her mouth and a duel of dominance began. DG thought she knew something about kissing, but Wyatt opened up a whole new depth of pleasure.

Their hands never stopped caressing and stroking. DG wound her leg around Wyatt's hip. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her belly. Heat coursed through her body, only to liquefy in her center. She trembled at the thought of Wyatt pressing down into her, his body moving above hers.

Wyatt had wanted to take his time and learn DG's body. He wanted to watch her writhe beneath him. He wanted to spend hours drawing sounds of pleasure from her. However, he wasn't sure he could wait that long. It had been so long since he had felt the softness of a woman. His body was surely overtaking his will to go slowly.

"DG," he panted. "I need you, now."

"Thank god." DG murmured as her hands began stroking Wyatt's shaft.

As one, they laid down on the blanket. Wyatt slid one muscular leg between hers. The hairs on his leg rubbed against her core. DG moved to accommodate Wyatt's larger frame. Both groaned at the sliding of skin against skin. Wyatt bent his head and rasped his tongue across her nipple. DG arched, allowing him to pull it deep into his mouth. He moved his hands down her body to trace the wet heat of her core. He dipped one finger into her waiting depths. DG moaned at the sensation.

"I need you now, Wyatt."

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her. A maelstrom of feelings coursed through him. Overwhelming pleasure was foremost in his mind. Her soft cries echoed the feelings. However, Wyatt also felt a twinge of guilt. He was making love to someone who was not Adora. He had thought Adora would the only woman he would make love to, and now he was in love with someone else.

Rationally he knew that Adora wouldn't care, and his love for DG was right. But, a small portion of his heart mourned the loss of his first love. DG clenched around him, forcing thoughts of Adora from his mind.

"Wyatt!" she called as pleasure crested over her. Wyatt grasped her hips and moved forcefully. Wordless sounds poured from his lips. DG clasped him to her as he drove on to fulfillment. Exhausted, he moved his weight to the side and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Smiling, DG combed her fingers through his short, blond hair. "I love you, Wyatt."

Sleepily, Wyatt kissed the side of her neck. "Love you too, 'Dora." His eyes flew open as the words registered in his mind. "Damn it." He thought.

He pushed up to look DG in the eye. Her face held no emotion. Cursing out loud, Wyatt got up and walked to the edge of the stream. He didn't know what to say to her.

DG watched him walk away from her. Her heart beat slowly in her chest. He had said Adora's name after making love with her. Pain crashed down on her. The man she loved, the one she had given her body and heart to, was still in love with his dead wife. DG wanted to curl up and die.

She searched for Wyatt. He was standing by the water's edge, his strong, lithe body looking broken in the patterned sunlight. That caught her attention. He appeared devastated by his words. His head was bowed and his shoulders were hunched as if to avoid a blow.

DG walked up behind him and placed one hand on his back. He flinched at the contact. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed her naked body against his back. He stiffened at the contact before a shudder moved through him. He placed his hands over the hers.

"I know you probably won't believe me, but I do love you, you know." He said. "It just…" His voice trailed off.

DG closed her eyes. "I have a question for you."

She took a deep breath. "Who was your first lover?"

Wyatt jumped slightly at this question. He ducked his head in embarrassment. "Adora. I fell in love with her when we were kids, and we married when I turned 20. I never wanted anyone else until you."

"So, I am the second woman you've ever made love with?" She questioned.

Wyatt moved away from her embrace. He was self-conscious about his lack of experience. He knew that most men had so-called "played the field", but that just wasn't his style. He didn't want to just relieve his body's needs. He wanted to feel that emotional connection also.

DG thought for a moment. She had assumed that Wyatt would be like the men she knew from the Other Side. Most of them had been anxious to have sex, just for the sake of having sex. Few were really 

interested in getting to know their latest conquest. DG grunted lightly. She was guilty of treating Wyatt like a man from her past instead of the person she knew him to be.

"I love you." She said to his back. Wyatt stood still as the words washed over him. "I won't say I wasn't hurt by you calling Adora's name, but I understand why."

He looked up at the twin suns. "So, what now? I can't promise I won't make the same mistake again. I loved her for more than 17 years. She was everything to me until I met you."

"We deal with it." She walked in front of him. "I fell in love with you knowing that you had a past. I can't be sad that you loved Adora and had Jeb. They made you the man I fell in love with. Anyway," she linked her arms around his neck, "there is something to be said for knowing that the man you are married to is that faithful."

Wyatt quirked one eyebrow up. "Married?"

DG nibbled at his lips. "If you think I am going to live in sin with you, you've got another think coming."

He drew her closer and kissed her deeply. "Maybe I could change your mind?"

DG opened up passion-glazed eyes. "We have a few more days before they are expecting us, so maybe you can work on that?"

"Sounds good to me." Wyatt slung DG over his shoulder and carried her back to the cabin.


End file.
